


Bill Goes Buck Wild

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cervitaur, Deerper, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Slash, bestiality i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill turns Dipper into a Cervitaur, then decides to have some fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Goes Buck Wild

“What did you do to me?!” Dipper screamed, looking down at his body. He was no longer human, instead, he'd been turned into a Cervitaur. “Why am I half deer?!”

 

“I was told to turn you into a deer. But I thought this would be more fitting. They weren't exactly specific of how much of a deer I needed to turn you into.” Bill laughed, standing in his human meat suit.

 

“Told by who?! Why would anyone want me to be turned into a deer of all things?!” The eighteen year old slammed his new hooves into the ground.

 

Bill waved a finger. “I can't tell you who I make deals with Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper glared at the demon, heading toward him. “Turn me back!”

 

“What would the fun be in that?” The demon had possessed the body of a blond, feminine, man; with tanned skin and freckles. Dipper had never seen the man around before, so he assumed Bill had possessed a tourist. “Though you could make a deal with me to turn you back to normal.”

 

Putting his hands to his face, the brown haired teen groaned. “I don't want to make ANY deals with you Bill.”

 

The demon walked around Dipper, looking over his deer half. “It has been a long time since Cervitaurs have been in Gravity Falls. Maybe you can find a nice deer girlfriend and have mutant babies.”

 

“You're disgusting....” Dipper said, glaring. Bill moved his hand down between Dipper's new hind legs, running his fingers over his testicles. “Whoa! What are you doing?!” He jerked forward to get away from Bill, his cheeks going bright red.

 

Bill summoned glowing blue chains, the chains wrapping around Dipper's legs. The teen struggled, his eyes wide. The blond moved down to his knee's looking under Dipper at the sheath hiding his cock. “Human's wear pants to hide their gentiles. While animals, have sheaths to hide them; though your testicles are still in full view.” He moved an index finger along the sheath, pushing it into the opening.

 

Dipper's eyes widened more, his hips jerking forward from the feeling. “Stop! Get your finger out of there!” He let out a loud gasp, feeling his new cock begin to become erect. “Oh god...” The brown haired teen heard Bill let out a laugh, feeling him rub his fingers along his length. “Dammit Bill, why are you doing this?” He closed his eyes.

 

Moving close, Bill ran his tongue along Dipper's cock; listening to Dipper let out a shaky moan. “Do you want me to stop? Do you really want me to Pine Tree?” He took the deer cock into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

 

“No...I...wait...” Dipper moaned loudly, rocking his hips into Bill's face. “Don't stop...”

 

Bill pulled back, watching the Cervitaur's cock become fully erect, and watching it drip with cum. “Geez Pine Tree. You were pretty big as a human, I wasn't expecting it transfer to your new form.” He removed his clothes, releasing Dipper from the chains. Dipper breathed heavily, his cock twitching. Bill grabbed Dipper's cock, positioning it against is ass.

 

The Cervitaur bucked forward roughly, thrusting his cock deep into the demon, and listening to him cry out in pain. “Ah!” He gasped, feeling Bill's internal walls around his cock. He began to thrust quickly and wildly against the demon.

 

“Oh...Fuck...Pine Tree!” Bill gasped falling onto his hands, his eyes wide, feeling the Cervitaur's cock thrust deep inside him.

 

Dipper moved hard against Bill, hunching over, and bucking upward as hard as he could. His hooves dug into the ground, his arms wrapping around his upper half. “Ahhh!” He moaned loudly, his nails digging into his skin.

 

Bill rocked his hip's back against Dipper's cock, the teen's cock pulsing inside him. “Pine Tree!” The demon tightened around Dipper, the deer cock hitting his human body's prostate, and his eyes rolled back. The blonde came, his cum covering the grass under him. His fingers going into the ground.

 

“Bill!” Dipper's bucks became faster and harder, his heart was racing, and he was panting hard. With one good deep thrust, the Cervitaur filled Bill with his cum.

 

The demon collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. “THAT...Was much better than I thought it would be.”

 

Dipper staggered and collapsed to his knees. “Will you turn me back...” He glanced at the naked demon. “You did your part of the deal, did they actually say to make me this way forever?”

 

“Hmm...” Bill smirked. “Well you have a point, I did turn you, and they never stated you had to stay this way.” He sat up, his back and ass hurting. Then he grabbed Dipper's chin, looking him in the eyes. “I will turn you back. On one condition.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

“When you are human. We do this again, with you being just as rough.”

 

Dipper's face was dark red. “You...want to do it again?”

 

“Yea I do....It has been so long since I've felt so good.”

 

Dipper's heart pounded in his chest. “Fine...just don't turn me into anything else...”

 

“It's a deal then Pine Tree....” The demon's hand glowed blue and Dipper shook it, his body returning to normal.

 

The End.


End file.
